


Limited Freedom

by CarrotsAreFruit



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Jevil is a lonely boi, L O N E L Y, Lancer is a sad boi, Rouxls is suspicious of Jevil, The heros basically put the dark world in danger tbh, The tags will get updated as it goes on I swear—
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotsAreFruit/pseuds/CarrotsAreFruit
Summary: Jevil was lonely.Yeah, he had known this for a while, but this time it felt different. As in, more lonely as normal. He needed friends. He needed someone. Special? Maybe. If he was lucky. The loneliness of his small amount of freedom had reached his limit, it was just sad by now.





	1. Lonely, lonely.

Jevil was lonely.

Yeah, he had known this for a while, but this time it felt different. As in, more lonely as normal. He needed friends. He needed someone. Special? Maybe. If he was lucky. The loneliness of his small amount of freedom had reached his limit, it was just sad by now.

Jevil heard footsteps tumble down his staircase.

“Ow-!”

There was a quiet sob, catching his attention. Everything was dark, so he couldn’t exactly make out who it was. The sobs got louder, giving the little jester slight remorse for the person.

Jevil wasn’t feeling his usual self either, but he couldn’t stand sadness. Being a jester, he’d make silly jokes and such, but never discarded the situation. This time, however, he’d just sit there, looking at the person curled up.

Now he could make out who it was. It was... Lancer. The poor jack of spades was crying.

Jevil reached a hand out between the bars, and gave him a pat.

His hand retracted quickly when he looked up at the jester.

“Y-you’re here...” Lancer whimpered. For some peculiar reason, Lancer trusted Jevil. No one understood (or understands) why, but it concerning to some such as Rouxls Kaard.

“UEE HEE HEE! I’M ALWAYS HERE!” It wasn’t too obvious Jevil didn’t feel right, he was good at hiding it. The devil bounced around in the air, giggling.

Lancer cracked a smile, happy to know he was at least okay. Although, that’s what he was. It was clear the spade wasn’t good on distinguishing emotions, or most acts of empathy in general.

“NOW, NOW, THERE’S SOMETHING I SEE IN YOUR EYES. DID THE KING HURT YOU? IT WOULDN’T BE A SURPRISE, SURPRISE.”

The spade sniffed. “Then I guess... it isn’t a surprise...” He choked back a few sobs, Jevil’s grin turned to a look of concern.

“MY, MY...” he’d quietly mutter, then turned his frown to another cheeky grin. It was fake, but not like those fake happy girls in movies. He’d make a loud crashing sound, causing someone to burst through the door. Rouxls.

“JEVIL! What art thou doing that is making sucheth lou— Lancer?”

Lancer’s first instinct was to latch onto his Lesser Dad’s leg.

“This better not haveth anything to doth with thou.” Rouxls shot a glare at Jevil, who simply giggled in response.

“ROUXLS, ROUXLS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LANCER CAME DOWN HERE TO TELL ME SO IT SEEMS. THAT MUST MEAN THAT THE LIKELINESS OF YOU, YOU... MUST NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE’S GOING THROUGH, THROUGH!” Jevil giggled again, spinning in a circle in the air.

Rouxls immediately shook it off, picking up Lancer and taking him to a ‘safer’ place. He shot one last look to the jester before he left.

Jevil waited a moment.

Then sighed, slumping down.

He was back to being alone, alone.


	2. Still not full mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiring, tiring it was to do nothing. Dare Jevil even say more tiring than games. Despite his tiredness, he still perked at the jingle of keys.

“YAWWNN...”

Tiring, tiring it was to do nothing. Dare Jevil even say more tiring than games. Despite his tiredness, he still perked at the jingle of keys.

You see, Jevil hadn’t seen anywhere past his freedom. But could he even call it that? By now, the whole of the realm was imprisoned. Including what he once knew as a safe placement in the dark world.

He rushed to the long rusty bars, hopeful he could be let go. But what he saw was quite a surprise.

“Alright, would it be a friend or foe?” The conversation he heard from three heros was hard not to eavesdrop on.

“FRIEND OR FOE, FRIEND OR FOE, FOE OR FRIEND INDEED! BUT MIGHT YOU LIGHTERS BE WILLING TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED?” He’d chime into their possible argument on battles. A darkened fluffy boy’s head darted towards the jester.

“Oh, Jevil, it’s just you.”

“RALSEI, DARKNER PRINCE, THOSE KEYS GIVE YOU DOMINENT AUTHORITY. HOW ABOUT YOU OPEN THIS POOR JOKER’S CELL, MAYBE FULFIL YOUR LEADER’S CURIOSITY?”

Ralsei sighed, turning to his allies Kris and Susie.

“Choice is yours, Kris.”

Kris walked closer to the cell, close enough Jevil could easily touch them through the bars. They reached a hand through and poked Jevil’s nose, slowly moving their hand back to grasp the bar.

The small jester sat there in confusion.

Ralsei cleared his throat.

“Anyway, what’s the catch? If we free you? Some sort of ‘numbers game’?”

“I WOULD IF I COULD, BUT I AM MUCH TO TIRED, TIRED.”

Ralsei sighed, unlocking the door and watching it creak open, Jevil shooting out.

“UEE HEE HEE! UA HA HA! FINALLY OUT AT LAST! EVEN THEN, EVEN NOW, I’D RATHER PRISON TAKING OVER SOMETHING VAST!” He’d cheer, and cheer, happy over something so small.

“Well, he’s happy now, let’s split.” Susie finally spoke up, proceeded to try leaving. A few rather large diamonds blocked her way. She turned to the cheeky devil.

“Hey! Let us out!” She yelled coldly. Jevil just kept a mischievous grin stuck to his face. Suddenly, diamonds, hearts, clubs, and spades starting rushing down from the sky, the three heros running.

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, FOR BEING SO KIND! BUT I’M AFRAID I STILL HAVEN’T A FULL MIND!” Jevil called out after them.

Finally, finally, out of the prison.

But... what would Rouxls Kaard, The King, or hell, the person who locked him up think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank you all for your positive feedback last chapter! Yes, I will be sure to keep this up! :)


End file.
